Eloise Jordan
Background The daughter of two engineers, Kyle and Winnie Jordan. The Jordans live somewhat near the Central part of Ottomar, and Eloise joined the ranks of the militia to hopefully stop the ever-encroaching Ress from marring her homeland. Ellie's mother died upon giving birth. Having retired, her father raised her to be a bright engineer as well, though Ellie suspects it is because he misses her mother. Originally she played along with the act, finding more fun using Math and Science for causing mischief, but eventually she came to love both the subjects in their entirety. During the Campaign Session 1 ''What is taking this so long? ''Ellie pondered as she waited with her battalion at Charington Station, ''We've been sitting in this dump forever now, the train is here and nobody is getting on. '' The reason became apparent when she noticed a well dressed group of gentlemen arguing with the company commander. Intrigued, Ellie spectated until the commander backed off with his tail between his legs and the gentlemen boarded the train, hastily departing in what must have been the emptiest train ever. ''Goddamnit, I might as well get something to eat if we have to wait for another train. ''Ellie reasoned as she moved to the nearest shop and purchased something that passed for the local cuisine. It was a pastry of sorts, and consisted of a light crispy breading, filled with a strawberry jam. Happy with her purchase, Ellie strolled back to the engineering clique heartily masticating on her snack. Time passed, and while Ellie conversed with her colleagues, multiple robed figures show up at the station, drawing more attention on this already fun-filled day. At the same time, Ellie felt the rumbling of an approaching train and elation from the thought of finally leaving. In less than a moment, Ellie realized that it was, in fact, not a train approaching, and hastily excused herself from the table. Time was of the essence. Elation turned to panic and Ellie careened straight into the nearest lady's room to relieve herself. Shortly after Ellie had begun her squat, the building began to shake and there was a huge ruckus outside. ''Shit! What the fuck is going on out there?, ''she cursed silently. Ellie finished quickly and made herself presentable. She exited the stall and opened the bathroom door to find a robed figure in the distance seemingly explode in a radiation of unearthly blue light. Bug-eyed, Ellie rapidly closed the door and braced for impact against the doorframe. Instead, she slipped into unconsciousness as she watched the energy pass through the wall and heself. Ellie awoke facedown in her drool on the hard linoleum of the bathroom tiles. Noise buzzed in her ears as she rose from the floor. ''What just happened? I don't even-'' Her thoughts were cut short as she noticed the huge section of ceiling on the ground next to her. The temporary disconcert brought with it dozens on anguished moans and cries of pain as her brain filtered the noise into their proper categories. Remembering where she was, Ellie drew her sidearm and slowly inched open the miraculously functioning door. This time, she was greeted by a sight of the ruins of the train station, filled with many wounded, dying, and dead. She holstered her weapon and ran around helping those she could. Session 2: Session 3: Session 4: Session 5: Diary Entries March 7th Dear Diary, It seems that I'm to be lauded as a hero of Ottomar. That's all fine and dandy, but I don't think I can be considered an active participant of what happened yesterday. The only thing I did was watch a Kleitosian explode in a ring of blue fire and then "help" the survivors in the aftermath with my basic knowledge of first aid. On the bright side, there was a giant ceremony and we met the King! I can't wait til father hears about this. he would be so proud of his little goose. Additionally, there appears to be a rumor of me sitting on the john for the entirety of yesterday's fiasco, as if I ''needed ''help alienating myself from others. True, I was technically in the bathroom the entire time, but who would pay so much attention to little ol' me? Especially since only the engineers knew I was gone, and I didn't even say where I was going... That's just creepy if you ask me. I bet it was that old pervert of a doctor. After everything settled down, he offered to give me a "check-up" and gave me the once-over. Nothanks. I didn't have a single scratch on me and there were far more people that required his immediate services. He's also been trying to prescribe me meds for bowel movement ever since. I took a look at the crystalline statue that remained of the Kleitosian. No idea what type of material that is. I've never seen it before. And there wasn't a way to get a proper sample of it due to it's seemingly property of invincibility. It only begs the question of what other wonders are out there waiting to be discovered. Character Sheet Category:PCs